Some nights
by Accioseamus
Summary: OS Godric Gryffondor x Rowena Serdaigle.


« Non, Helga, ce n'est pas envisageable, j'ai du travail, beaucoup de travail. »

La fondatrice aux yeux bleus refusait toute sortie en cette période de l'année. Les examens devaient être préparés et si elle ne poussait pas ses amis et collègues de travail à s'y mettre, les élèves pourraient bien se retrouver sans rien, le jour des BUSES et des ASPICS. Elle ne s'accordait pas tout le mérite, bien sûr. Mais Rowena Serdaigle était une femme fière et indépendante, sûre d'elle et de son intelligence, de ses moyens.

La blonde aux yeux noisettes soupira une nouvelle fois, essayant par tous les moyens de faire changer sa meilleure amie d'avis. Jamais l'une sans l'autre, disait on de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. On ne trouvait pas seulement sa moitié, son âme sœur en amour mais aussi dans l'amitié et Rowena était persuadée depuis bien des années qu'Helga était sa constante et le serait toujours, quoiqu'il en soit. Sans se mentir l'une l'autre, Rowena ne voulait que le bonheur de son amie mais elle espérait qu'elles auraient leur maison, près d'un lac, pour vieillir ensemble, toutes deux à se raconter leurs souvenirs de jeunesse, à Poudlard.

C'est sans un mot de plus que la brune s'inclina puis disparu dans un « toc » signe qu'elle avait transplané pour rejoindre son bureau. Bien plus tard dans la nuit seulement, elle se dirigea finalement vers l'aile réservée aux fondateurs pour s'y reposer quelques heures avant de s'y remettre. Elle ne vivait que par le travail, par la fierté d'avoir construit cette école et celle de pouvoir enseigner à tous les jeunes sorciers que la magie n'était pas quelque chose de nuisible comme les moldus le croyait.

Il était rare de rencontrer des sorciers autres que ceux qui vivaient au château. Il n'y avait pas seulement les élèves mais aussi les persécutés, les sorciers chassés, en sécurité ici, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Poudlard était la seule maison que Rowena n'avait jamais connu et comprenait que ça pouvait être le cas de beaucoup d'autres. Elle avait seulement eu la chance de rencontrer Salazar, Helga et Godric au moment opportun. Alors qu'elle entrait dans le salon partagé, ce n'est qu'à moitié surprise qu'elle trouva ce dernier endormi sur le plus grand des fauteuils, adapté à sa taille, une bouteille au trois quart vide à la main. La plus jeune des fondateurs fit léviter d'un simple mouvement de baguette la bouteille vers l'étagère remplie d'autres alcools plus ou moins forts.

« Godric, réveille toi, tu n'as pas envie que les autres te voit ainsi. »

Rowena devait avouer qu'à l'habitude, le lion ne s'échouait pas sur l'un des canapés au couleur de sa maison mais bien dans son propre lit. Quelque chose devait le tourmenter et sa curiosité la poussa à le réveiller de manière plus radicale pour pouvoir poser les questions qu'elle avait en tête.

C'est donc une fois avoir reçu un jet d'eau à forte pression qu'il se redressa brusquement, cherchant visiblement durant quelques secondes l'endroit où il se trouvait. La baguette toujours tendue vers la masse trempée qu'était Sir Gryffondor à présent, ne sachant quelle réaction encore imprévisible il aurait, la brune demanda curieusement,

« Que fais tu encore ici dans le salon principal, à cette heure ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Je vous attendais, bien sûr, MaDame. »

La capacité de son collègue à tourner tout à la plaisanterie ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Tout ça la flattait car elle savait qu'il n'agissait comme ça qu'avec elle, jamais il n'avait osé faire de tels commentaires avec Helga ou même Salazar, malgré leur amitié beaucoup plus ancienne. Elle se sentait flattée et la plupart du temps, oubliait à l'instant même où il souriait, toutes les questions tournant dans son esprit. Et il le savait, Gryffondor était bien au courant de l'effet silencieux qu'il exerçait sur Serdaigle, c'était sans lui déplaire. Mais si Rowena détestait une chose bien plus que les autres c'était de ne pas être au courant de quelconque fait ou savoir. Voilà qu'une fois encore, il se jouait d'elle et elle ne pouvait pas s'infiltrer dans son esprit sans qu'il ne le sache.

« Va t'en, tu as mauvaise mine et tu es saoul. L'alcool ne te réussit pas. »

Mais son sourire voulait dire le contraire, tous ces regards et paroles sous entendus l'amusait grandement. Son regard grisâtre pétillait de malice, attendant la suite de leur joute avec une certaine impatience que Godric combla sans attendre.

« L'alcool nous réussit parfaitement, Rowena, tu ne saurais dire le contraire. »

Sans plus attendre et puisqu'ils étaient seuls, il l'attrapa par les hanches pour la jeter sans douceur sur son épaule et marcher jusqu'à ses propres appartements. La plus jeune des deux concéda, peut-être par envie inavouée, peut-être par habitude qu'il se montre si brusque.

Aucun des deux ne voulait s'enchaîner à l'autre, du moins c'est ce qu'ils ne cessaient de répéter, chaque nuit qu'ils passaient ensemble. Le blond avait pris l'habitude de ne plus demander son avis, ou qu'exceptionnellement. Rowena n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit lorsqu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche, un regard suffisait.

« Ne demande pas. Si tu as envie de faire quelque chose, fait le parce que tu le désires et non parce que je l'ai autorisé. Tu pourrais être confronté au rejet. »

L'indécision faisait part entière de la personne qu'était Rowena Serdaigle. La peur du rejet, de l'abandon. Mais toujours honnête, les deux amants, dans quelques moments de calme s'étaient promis de ne jamais jouer avec les sentiments l'un de l'autre. Les choses étaient claires et bien établies. Il ne cachait pas les autres femmes qu'il voyait et elle ne cachait pas sa solitude bien réputée. Il avait toujours eu besoin de compagnie et elle n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin. Il était le jour et elle était la nuit, beaucoup -trop- de choses les opposaient et pourtant, chacun trouvait son chemin vers l'autre avec une facilité déconcertante.

Rowena, qui n'avait jamais connu une relation pareille à celle qu'elle partageait depuis des années avec Godric, avait appris à se laisser aller, à se dévoiler à lui, à oser certaines choses en menaçant celui ci après coup de lui faire regretter tout un tas de choses triées sur le volet s'il osait en répéter même un seul mot à Salazar. Chaque fois qu'il lui disait raconter en détail leurs ébats au serpent du château, elle levait la main sans pitié sur lui. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle réussissait à faire, les premières fois. Mais cette fois ci, le blond fit son poignet prisonnier en répondant sur un ton provocateur qu'elle était bien trop prévisible.

A ce moment précis, elle ne réfléchissait plus qu'à moitié, sachant pertinemment qu'il faisait tout ça seulement dans le but de l'énerver. A ce qu'il disait, tout était meilleur lorsqu'elle était en rogne. Alors c'est ce qu'elle lui donna, pas de la colère mais un agacement profond. Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour la contrarier, d'un tempérament nerveux, Rowena avait toujours eu du mal à cacher ses émotions, en particulier face à ce genre d'énergumène qu'était Godric Gryffondor.

« Reste... »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à enfiler sa robe pour reprendre le chemin de ses propres appartements, Godric agrippa à nouveau ses hanches, à présent nues pour la ramener contre lui, dans une étreinte douce. Elle ne voulait pas lui résister, Rowena n'avait jamais su le faire. Pourtant, elle aurait voulu savoir lui dire non, lui refuser ses moindres désirs. Mais il faut dire que dans ce genre de situation, la seule chose qu'elle aussi désirait était le sommeil, ici ou ailleurs.

Une main passait sur le ventre déjà arrondi de celle qui prônait la curiosité et l'intelligence au sein de sa maison. La main du lion. Depuis qu'elle portait son enfant, il faisait en sorte de la garder plus souvent auprès de lui et ne cachait désormais plus ce côté tendre qu'il s'était toujours efforcé de cacher auparavant.

« T'es tu décidé à me dire pourquoi t'ai je retrouvé ivre et endormi dans le salon partagé ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, je t'attendais. »

La brune frissonnait sous les doigts bien qu'abîmés de son amant.

« Tu ne m'attendais pas, tu ne m'as jamais attendu auparavant. »

« Bien... »

Un petit sourire satisfait traversa le visage paisible de la fondatrice.

« Je pensais seulement à notre enfant, à ce qu'il adviendra lorsqu'il naîtra. »

Et connaissant bien les réactions impulsives de celle ci, il retint le mouvement qui visait à se redresser de manière contrariée. Cet air strict qu'on dépeignait partout parmi les élèves ainsi qu'au ministère était bien présent dans les sourcils et le nez plissé de la femme près de lui. Même les personnes ne l'ayant jamais rencontré avait entendu parler de Rowena comme d'une femme stricte.

« Alors de penser à notre enfant te donne envie de te soûler jusqu'à en perdre connaissance ? Comment suis je supposée réagir à cela ? »

« Ce n'est pas l'idée d'avoir un enfant qui me travaille mais plutôt le fait d'avoir un enfant d'une femme que je n'ai pas épousé. »

Elle n'en attendait pas moins de lui. Et pourtant, dans quelques secondes, il dirait le contraire.

« Je me fiche de ce que les gens diront de moi, ils n'auront pas besoin de le savoir. Mais toi, tout le monde ne parlera que de cela, tu le sais bien. Que tu aies eu un enfant hors mariage. »

Il s'avérait que la fondatrice avait déjà émit le souhait de ne pas se marier, pensant simplement que les hommes avaient beaucoup trop de pouvoir sur les femmes lorsque le mariage était déclaré. Elle ne voulait appartenir à aucun homme, même pas Godric. Le pouvoir des hommes sur les femmes lui faisait tourner la tête, elle détestait cela. Le seul moyen était alors d'assumer son avis et de vivre comme toutes les femmes le faisait tout de même en étant enchaînée à un homme pour le reste de leur vie, mais seule. Elle se fichait bien qu'on l'appelle une fille de joie ou hérétique. Elle aimerait cet enfant malgré les commentaires à tout va, en prenant le risque de voir sa réputation voler en éclat.

« Alors si les gens ne savent pas qu'il est de toi, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. N'est ce pas ? »

Rowena ne comprenait pas totalement encore certaines facettes de la personnalité de l'homme qui partageait ses nuits. Il y avait quelques incohérences mais cette fois n'était pas la fois où elle chercherait à savoir ce qui ne fonctionnait pas dans ce discours. L'enfant était un sujet bien plus important, pour l'un et pour l'autre.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi, n'est ce pas chose normale ? »

La ligne était dépassée, elle le savait. Il avait fait sa part, sa preuve d'attachement, quelconque pour autrui mais sans limite pour lui même. Le blond détestait parler de ses sentiments alors même lorsqu'il faisait telle déclaration, la plus banale qui soit, il estimait que ça suffisait et que le sujet était clos.

Rowena ne s'en était jamais plainte. Ils auraient le temps de parler de leur enfant à naître durant les prochains mois.

Alors encerclée à nouveau par la présence du lion, elle ferma les yeux en laissant s'échapper un soupir de bien être sous les quelques baisers qu'il déposait dans le creux de son cou.

Elle souriait à présent, sans retenue, bien loin des bras forts autour de sa taille et des lèvres posées délicatement sur la peau de sa nuque. Rowena se perdait sans cesse au milieu du flot incessant qu'était ses pensées. **Il y avait les contacts visuels, il y avait les regards séducteurs, il y avait les regards désireux, il y avait les regards passionnés.**

Les mots qu'ils se disaient, dans l'ivresse de leurs ébats raisonnaient sans arrêt dans son esprit. **Guide mes mains vers l'endroit que tu désires le plus.**

Parfois, alors qu'il l'embrassait, elle avait alors l'impression de pouvoir toucher les étoiles, pour quelques secondes, même pour un instant. **Tu as le droit de trouver cela agréable, te sentir aimée. Même pour une nuit, il n'y a aucun mal là dedans.**

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de Godric et pour une fois, elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà. Elle ne voulait pas plus que ça. Ce n'était qu'un amour passionné, même pour quelques heures, elle s'en contentait.

C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. D'être provoquée, de se battre avec lui, même les insultes fusaient quelques fois ainsi que des gestes quelque peu violent et déplacés. Pourtant jamais ils ne se quittaient sans s'être fait l'amour en guise d'excuses. C'était leur façon de faire, sans réfléchir, seulement en se fiant à leur instinct, à leurs désirs.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le souffle apaisé, brûlant du lion sur sa peau, Rowena fit demi tour pour être de face à lui.

Chaque fois alors qu'elle l'observait dormir, la brune se rendait compte que c'en était effrayant. Effrayant d'énumérer toutes les choses qu'elle aurait pu faire pour cet homme, effrayant qu'elle trouve le silence plus facile que les mots qu'elle savait si bien manier avec le reste du monde.

Quant à Godric, il aimait penser que certaines personnes étaient des artistes et que d'autres étaient simplement de l'art.


End file.
